new_exfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the New Exford Wiki New Exford is a fantasy setting, based on D&D 3.5 ed(Dungeons and Dragons 3.5ed). New Exford is designed to be deadly to new adventurers, and very challenging to seasoned ones. The info posted here is meant for my own personal use, however, if another Dungeon Master or player wish to be inspired, make suggestions, or even set their own campaign in this setting then they are welcome to do so! There are references here to the world of gaming ever since the 90s, some of them are more obscure then others. New Exford is a fantasy world, originally based on Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 ed. New Exford is designed to be a deadly world, filled with dangerous encounters, with focus on having to stay one step ahead of your enemy, be very skilled, and/or wellprepared for the tasks you're about to face! A place where fresh adventurers will have a grave challenge ahead of them, and seasoned will experience a challenge! (It should be noted that this is meant to be hard, but not ridiculously hard. Encounters should be based on what would be logical, and not on the groups weaknesses/strengths or similar.. It should also be mentioned that the CR should be somewhere at 1.3-1.7 of the groups level.) So, without Furter introduction... Welcome to the world of New Exford! The world of New Exford was created for Dungeons and Dragons 3.5ed, and incorporates a few houserules. Game Mechanics: *Fear_Levels *Perks *Perks (12th lvl) *Origin_Bonuses *Faith_level_and_Divine_Favor *Postpone_Death *Languages Fluff: *New_Exford_Calendar *Mutations and Abominations are illegal, to be killed/destroyed/burnt. punisheable by death to harbor. Content: *Marcus_Hills *George_Keiji_Hills *Airships *The_Wrathful_Hand_of_Aggram *Timeline *The_Dragongods This world contains two continents so far, Exford, the old mainland and recently discovered New Exford. The land dubbed as New Exford was a marvellous jungle, filled with heat, humidity, and smaller mountains. Besides the unusual critters, trees, vegetables and fruits growing here, it was thought to belong to a race of Giants known as Torshacks. These Torshacks were noted as 20-40ft giant monsters, almost like naturally armored humanoid in stature, rampaging the lands of New Exford every six years, but while doing so, they spread seeds of crystals and gemstones into the mines. Seeing the potentially endless amount of Gemstones available, and being refreshed every six years, the economic boost this would provide would prove very beneficial. So, settling, and exploration and mining began in this new land. House Silver, led by the Emperor himself, established an alliance to peacefully share resources in this new land. House Halloran, the trading shipfarers of old Exford would make sure of the shipments would reach the old mainland. Clan Takeda, the warriors of the Northern Old Exford joined the Emperor's alliance. Not only to strengthen themselves, but for their spiritual search. Clan Obe, not of the warring kind, joined peacefully to search for enlightenment in this new land. 2 minor houses of Dwarves and smallfolks(Halflings and Gnomes etc..) also asked for permission to settle, and were granted by the noble emperor. Describe your topic New Exford is a fantasy world where all kinds of systems of roleplaying can be integrated. So far i am leading a D&D 3.5 ed campaign through the world of New Exford, rated at a very high difficulty. So far in my mind there has been made plans for the following to be integrated with slight differences: Legend of five Rings (Characters will originate within Clan Takeda and the Obe Clan, but carry with them all families and schools..) Iron Kingdoms (Taking place after the First Shattering of the Balance, in a later time era, Approximately 4 200 years after the Calendars Creation) Several other rpg systems have crossed my mind, but one thing at a time. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse